Birds of a feather
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Another MR series I'am working on along with Moo Reborned. Genki's cousin Taichi and his best freind Satisho gets brought to the monster world
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Birds Of A Feather  
  
Two boys walked down the street, one blinking back tears while the other just held a solem expression. The first had spiky dark blue hair and dark green eyes, he was wearing brown pants and a red shirt.  
The other had shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a sleeveless blue shirt.  
"I can't believe it was an year since he disappeared" The first spoke, looking at his feet.  
"Yeah, I wonder what happened? He always looked so happy, I wonder why he would run away, could it be because of his father's death?" The black haired one asked simply.  
"No, I know Genki like a brother, Taichi, he feels guilty about it but, he would never run away from his problems."  
"Just because you love him, does not mean that he does not cower at times, Satisho." Taichi groaned.  
Sathisho's eyes stuck out and his face turned red. "I don't LOVE him, well, I do, but not in THAT way!!"  
Taichi chuckled.   
"I know, he is like a little brother to you isn't he? Your always spoiling him when you two are together. "  
  
"Yeah! I'm the only who does." Satisho began to laugh.  
  
"Maybe that why he likes you so much, you know I would hate to have a little kid admiring me. You always have to watch what you do or say." Taichi wrinkled he nose.  
  
"Yeah, but it's kind of good to have someone who looks up to you.It makes me feel so   
important. You should find out for yourself someday, but then again, what child would ever admire someone so cold and serious all the time."  
  
"Hey! Your suppose to be my best friend! Why are you always picking on me?"  
  
"Because, you fun to annoy. Come on! I want to vist Genki's mom, she doesn't need to be alone on this day."  
  
Sathisho{who had been wearing roller blades} began to skate away towards Genki's apartment that was about two blocks away.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Taichi called running after him.  
  
A young woman was setting at the table, re brown eyes wet and red, as she held a picture of a hansom young man and a little boy. A tear fell from her cheek, shattering as it hit the frame.  
Kock  
Knock  
Knock  
She jumped at the sound of the door, and quickly shoved the picture in a drawer and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Come in!" She called hoarsely.  
  
"Ms. Sakura?" Sathisho questioned in concern as he poked his head threw the door.  
  
"Oh, Sato, nice to see you! Is Taichi with you?" the woman faked a smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hear, we thought we would come keep you company." Taichi said simply as he walked in removing his shoes.  
  
"Thank you, that was really kind of you. I miss my son so much, Before I use to hate the sound of him playing that annoying monster game, but now I would do anything to hear that sound again." She turned away from them as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Sakura....." Sathisho frowned sadly.  
  
"Aunt Chico, please don't cry." Taichi gave his aunt a small hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, It's just that....." Chico looked at her feet embarrast. "Sato, you remind me so much of Genki, do you think you and Taichi could go into his room and play that Monster game of his, so I could, you know, pretend that it is him?"She looked at them hopeful.  
  
"Of course, I love those Monster games." Sato smiled.  
  
'Those games are sorta childish......" Taichi frowned.  
  
"Taichi." Sato growled. "Don't be such a meanie, do it, for Chico!"  
  
"Yeah, anything for aunt Chico." Taichi gave her a kiss on the cheek and let Satisho drag him into Genki's room.  
  
"That Satisho boy is so sweet I bet that Genki would have grew up to be just like him....." Ms.Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
"So. which game? MR one, two? Battlecards?" Taichi asked picking each game up, as he sat on Genki's bed.  
  
"What about this one? Monster Rancher 200x? Genki disappeared that same day he got it in the mail."  
  
"Oh, the game he got as a prize, yeah it is a bit strange he would leave the house when there is a new monster game in it the game must have been pretty bad, lets see."  
  
Sathisho slipped the game into the console and watched the opening excitedly. While Taichi turned his attention to a sketch book on Genki's desk.  
"Hey, I didn't know the brat could draw...."  
  
'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!?!?" Sato suddenly screamed.  
  
"W-What!?" Taichi dropped the book alarmed.  
  
"I don't believe, it's....." Sato dropped his stick, his wide.  
  
"What are you......"  
  
Then Taichi saw it, on the television screen, was Genki.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!IT'S GOT TO BE A JOKE!!" Taichi dropped on his knees infront of the TV.  
  
"It can't be him could it?" Sato asked in a week whisper.  
  
"OK Holly the disk is in place." Two listened to him say to a teenage girl.  
  
"Good, now lets unlock it." She put her hands on a button getting ready to unlock the disk.  
  
PLEASE INSERT DISK  
  
Still shaken it took both boys awhile to respond.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? What is this!? Why is he in the game!!??" Taichi screamed in confusion. It can't be him! It just can't be the real him!"  
  
"I know it's him, I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out." Sato began to following the on screen instructions.  
  
"Taichi, hand me Lunar Sliver Star story." He ordered, and Taichi quickly obeyed.  
  
"Why this game?" he asked as he handed Satisho the disk.  
  
"Because, I got Genki that game, and he said that he would always unlock his first monster in every MR game using this disk."  
  
READING DATA, PLEASE REINSERT MONSTER RANCHER 200X  
  
Sato followed in instructions his face stayed serious all threw the whole procedure.  
  
"Hear is the big moment!" A hare said as the disk began to unlock.  
  
"Come on Phoenix, we are ready." Suzo prayed.  
  
"WAH! SATO, WHAT'S GOING ON!!?" Taichi suddenly screamed, as a blue light engulfed them.  
  
"What's wrong!? Why are you screaming!" Chico ran into the room in time to see them disappear into the screen.  
He eyes widened in horror and she dashed towards the TV landing on her to knees.  
"Oh my god, is that? Is that?" Her teary eyes widened. "Is that Genki?"  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The group watched stunned as two boys around the ages of seventeen and sixteen fell dropped onto the shrine floor.  
  
"Ugh! Sato get off of me!" Taichi groaned pushing his friend from off of on top of him.  
  
"Heh! Thanks for breaking my fall." Satisho laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no! don't tell me we are stuck with two more like Genki!" Suzo moaned.  
  
"Genki?" Sato said then remember and looked around for the boy, he spotted him in standing near a pink sweet-cake looking monster, the boy was staring at them in shock and surprise.  
  
"Hey bro! Long time no see!" Sato smiled.  
  
The monster group turned to Genki a little surprised.  
  
A wide smile spread across Genki's face and he sprang forward.   
  
"Sato! Sato! I'm so glad to see you again!" He rushed into Sato's opened arms.  
  
"I'm happy to, I never thought I would see you again! How long has it been since I last saw you?"  
  
Genki broke off the hug, smiling, his eyes still teary from joy.   
  
"Hey, um, I'm hear to,........er...if you care." Taichi said eyeing his cousin.  
  
"Oh? Hey Taichi, it's nice to see you..........I suppose....." Genki trailed off looking rather unsincere.  
  
Satisho laughed. "I'll stop him from picking on you ok, Genki?"  
  
"Genki? You know these people?" Holly finally asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Genki smiled and turned to his friends from the monster world. "Guys, this my cousin Taichi, and Sato is is like a brother to me."  
  
"Nice to meet you, It's so cool to see real monsters ya know?" Sato said looking at the monsters in the group and then he smiles at Holly "And none of the girls in my world are as beautiful as you."  
  
Holly blushed, and Suzo growled looking at Sato rather jelausy.  
  
Taichi look at the group simply. "um..well, Hi, I must admit, I feel very stupid talking to a bunch of video game characters......This place is a video game is it not, or is it a shadow world, or a parallel universe, or maybe an Alternate reality...?"  
  
Genki scrowled at Tenchi, "Must you always ask so much questions all the time?"  
  
"well at least I don't run blindly ahead in the dark, unlike someone else around hear."  
  
"I can do whatever I want." Genki sniffed crossing his arms.  
  
"Ack! Your such a spoiled brat." Taichi groaned.  
  
Genki glared back at him and opened his mouth to respond.  
  
"Hey! Hey! You haven't been near each other for even five minuets and your already fighting, don't you think you should at least wait an hour?" Satisho smiled weakly as he tried to break up their argument.  
  
The monster group look at Genki and Taichi with swetdrops.  
  
"Great, we have another Tiger and Hare relationship." Suzo groaned.  
  
"Hare, that Taichi boy sounds just like you" Tiger commented.  
  
"Huh? Hey is that suppose to be an insult!?" Hare growled.  
  
"Better not be....Genki? Who are these people?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Oh, um, these are my friends." Genki gestured towards the small group.  
  
"Hi, I'm Suzo."   
  
"Mouchie, Chi!"  
  
"Tiger."   
  
"Golem."  
  
"I'm Hare"  
  
"And my name is Holly.It's nice to meet both of you."  
  
"Well, it's an honor to be hear." Satisho smiled.   
  
"Yeah, this place so far seems pretty nice, I suppose.....please tell me that we are not in for any surprizes, eh?" Taichi asked looking around the shrine uncomfortably as if waiting for someone to leap at him with a knife.  
  
Holly frowned. "Um...well....."  
  
"I take that as a yes, so what's up around here?" Tenchi crossed his arms waiting for an answer.  
  
"He's kind of rude." Suzo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, chi." Mouchie nodded in agreement.  
  
Genki frowned at Taichi's rudeness but decided not to say anything about it.  
  
It was Holly who answered his question. "Well, you see there is this evil monster and he is turning all the goodies into baddies. We are searching for the Phoenix so we can defeat him and change all the baddies back into goodies again, and bring back to life all the monsters he killed."  
  
"Oh? That's terrible." Satisho said frowning in concern. "This guy sounds darn tuff, were any of you hurt on your way over hear? My father is a doctor so if any of you are hurt...."  
  
Holly smiled. "That is very kind of you, but thankfully at the moment we are all all right."  
  
" This guy sounds damn strong what's his name?' Taichi asked with his strong arms still crossed over his chest.  
  
Holly looked at him seriously "Moo."  
  
"You mean that this guys name is....Moo?" Satisho asked surprised.  
  
Taichi was tring hard to hold in his laughter but was not succeeding. "You mean like a cow? Now isn't that a name the bring fear to ones heart. *snicker* "  
  
"Shut up Taichi.' Genki said annoyed hitting the older boy over the head with his fist.  
  
"What you do that for?" Taichi groaned rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Because, Thanks to you I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a cow again." Genki hissed at him quietly.  
  
On Earth--Genki's room  
  
"I don't believe it." Chico whispered her hand clutching a fist of hair tears spilling over her cheeks as she watched the conversation between her son and his friends over the screen of the television.  
"My little boy battling the forces of evil? What if he gets hurt? Oh, Genki, why do you always make mommy worry so much? I already lost your father I can't lose you to......God please give my son back to me."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The group along with Taichi and Satisho made threw way threw a thick forest unknown to them that they were being watched by a group of ape monsters wearing Moo symbols.  
  
"Ack! All this walking, my feet are starting to ach! Can't we take a break?" Taichi groaned trailing behind the group tiredly.  
  
"Oh come on Taichi! We were only walking for a 15 minuets! You can still walk allot more." Satisho called back to him as he and Genki marched ahead of the group proudly.  
  
"Are you sure that it's Taichi that's Genki's cousin? It seems to me that it's Genki and Satisho who are more alike I wonder why is that?" Hare wondered outloud not really speaking to anyone in particular.  
  
"That's because there both hyper active idiots." Taichi grumbled under his breath.  
  
Genki along with Satisho glared over at Taichi not looking to amused.  
  
"At least we have some energy to use." Genki commented.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Taichi growled.  
  
"I mean that you are one of the most lazyes people I've ever met in my whole life."  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in the Martial Arts and I got it from Temple Injua, the temple were all the strongest fighters train!"  
  
"Yeah,but that's only because your father is the leader of Temple Injua."  
  
"I you saying that I'm weak and unworthy of the title of black belt!?"  
  
"Well, Duh!" Genki rolled his eyes. "What do you think I was trying to say?"  
  
"You..." Taichi hissed and began to stock towards Genki clenching his fists.  
  
"Epp..." Genki took a step back realizing that Taichi was really going to hit him.  
  
"Hey, Hey! Don't hit him, come on, please don't fight." Holly begged not wanting to see Genki clombered.  
  
"Yeah chi!" Mouchie sniffed.  
  
Taichi gave a glance over at Holly then back at Genki who had slipped behind Satisho's back, then back at Holly again and smiled.  
  
"Shure, anything for a lady as beautiful as yourself."  
  
"Oh..Thanks.." Holly blushed slightly looking at the ground.  
  
"Why do these new boys keep on flirting with Holly!" Suzo growled under her breath.  
  
"Did you say something chi?" Mouchie asked.  
  
"No nothing." Suzo replied still very angry.  
  
"So Holly, were those the magic stone point now?" Hare asked.  
  
"Wait let me check."   
  
Satisho and Taichi watched amazed as the stone floated out from underneath her shirt and began to glow.  
  
"There's a mystery disk in that direction." Holly pointed to the west.  
  
"That was amazing, you must have some sort a special power." Taichi remarked watching her with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got it from my father." Holly frowned letting the stone go back underneath her shirt.  
  
"What's a mystery disk?" Sathisho questioned looking confused.  
  
"Sato, you played MR2 remember? There just like the 'Disk Stones' "Genki reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks, little bro." Sato smiled ruffling Genki's hair.  
  
"Before we get moving could we rest, I'm really ti----" Taichi was cut off by Tiger he suddenly shouted.  
  
"QUITE!"  
  
everyone backed away from him startled except Taichi who looked angry.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so rude! I was just asking!" he hissed.  
  
"Shut up!" Tiger growled. " I sense something in those bushes over there...something is watching us."  
  
"Watching us?' Satisho mumbled quietly looking over at the bushes Tiger was eyeing.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything." Hare commented.  
  
"Are you questioning my senses!" Tiger demanded.  
  
"Oh, of corse not." Hare replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't fight." Golem said hoping to stop there argument before it went any farther.  
  
"Oh, so something is hiding there." Taichi smirked watching bushes with a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm not scared, hey come out! Or are you afraid?"he teased.  
  
"Taichi, don't be stupid!" Genki hissed at him.  
  
Taichi grinned at him cockily "What? There is nothing ther--argh!"   
  
Taichi staggered back with one hand holding his check. "Ow, what hit me?"  
  
"Well, what ever it was is coming back at you!" Satisho warned pointing to the object. Taichi caught in hand with haste and stared at it confused.  
  
"A banana boomerang?"  
  
"A banana?" Satisho blinked looking down at Genki.   
  
"Then are mystery guests must be Ape monsters." Genki concluded.  
  
and then the ape monsters attacked.  
  
  
Earth- Genki's Room  
  
"OH MY!" Chic's eyes widened in shock. " My baby is being attacked by evil blood thirty monsters now!?" she woman began a wail hysterically pounding on the floor. "Come on you stupid game let me in! I have to protect my son! Arghh! You damn stupid game!"  
Chico suddenly stopped sobbing and clasped her hands together. "Oh god, please protect my son!PLEASE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
